This invention relates generally to vacuum washers and more particularly to cross braced vacuum washers having a means for stiffening the drum heads and preventing vortex formation of the filtrate in radial inflow ports.
In the conventional end drainage washer the radial ports have little resistance to relative rotation of the inner and outer head plates forming the ports. The relative rotation allows twisting of the washer covering generally comprised of a corrugated deck, winding wire and face wire. This results in premature failure of the washer covering. In addition, vortexing of the filtrate in the radial ports allows gas to separate from the filtrate and hampers the vacuum operation of the washer drum.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.